geometry_dashfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yatagarasu
es un nivel de Geometry Dash, creado por varios usuarios de la comunidad el cual está siendo verificado por TrusTa. }} Yatagarasu (del japonés 八咫烏?) ("Cuervo de tres patas" en español) es un MegaCollab de dificultad extrema que fue empezado como un proyecto por Riot. Es considerado uno de los niveles más difíciles (si no es el más difícil de todos) debido a su increíble duración, a su extrema travesía y al uso extremo de todos los portales y vehículos del juego. Tras la retirada de [[Surv|'Surv']], no se sabía que iba a pasar con este nivel, hasta dos días después que el jugador [[TrusTa|'TrusTa']] aceptó el reto de verificarlo. Descripción El nivel comienza con una secuencia de nave muy complicada con destellos de luminosidad oscuros en la cual hay que evitar una serie de "columnas" con púas, después vendrá una parte con el cubo bastante complicada con obstáculos invisibles la cual implica precisión para pasar a una parte con el UFO con cambios de gravedad. Luego de esto, aparece otra breve secuencia con el cubo. Posteriormente sigue una sencilla secuencia con la nave, seguida por una corta pero difícil parte con la mini-rueda en la que hay que ser muy preciso, luego llega a una parte muy difícil con el mini-wave con un fondo luminoso y varios cambios de velocidad para desorientar al jugador. Después aparece otra secuencia con el UFO en la que hay que pasar por espacios muy cerrados con espinas en gravedad invertida. Siguiente a esta, habrá una parte medianamente difícil con la nave, que lleva a una secuencia con el wave en velocidad doble que pasa por espacios apretados. Luego sigue un segmento sencillo con la rueda que lleva a otra secuencia con la nave con cambios de gravedad, en la que nuevamente hay que pasar por espacios apretados, seguida por una secuencia un poco más difícil con la rueda en la que hay que saltar sobre orbes, para pasar nuevamente a una corta parte con la nave en gravedad invertida que pasa por espinas. Luego seguirá una muy corta secuencia con el cubo con varios saltos sobre orbes para llegar a una secuencia automática que muestra el nombre del nivel con el dibujo del Yatagarasu en el fondo, esto llevará a una breve pero difícil secuencia de la nave en velocidad triple en la que hay que hacer "Straight Fly" para llegar a una parte extremadamente difícil con el mini-wave en velocidad triple que es seguida por otra secuencia de la misma dificultad pero con con la mini-rueda, y también a triple velocidad. Después sigue una parte con el wave en velocidad doble con muy poco margen de error en la que hay que tener mucha precisión, pero luego vendrá una parte con la mini-nave un poco más fácil en la que hay que pasar en medio de sierras. Después hay un segmento muy confuso con el cubo con portales de teletransportación, luego la velocidad se reduce a la mitad para dar paso a una secuencia con el UFO y el robot que requieren de sincronización y muy alta precisión. Siguiente, habrá una secuencia con la nave a triple velocidad en la que de nuevo hay que hacer Straight Fly para pasar a una muy difícil y confusa parte con el mini-cubo seguida por una secuencia con la rueda extremadamente difícil que requiere de muchísima sincronización. Sigue la que probablemente es la parte más fácil del nivel a comparación de las demás: una secuencia sencilla con el cubo un poco confusa. Ahora aparece otro segmento con el robot a velocidad media seguido por una dura secuencia con el wave que cambia de velocidad para dar paso a una de las partes más difíciles del nivel: un robot que requiere de sincronización casi perfecta, un cubo que requiere de muchísima precisión y un wave a velocidad triple extremadamente complicado y luego un difícil segmento en el que hay que hacer S''traight Fly'' con un salto de tres espinas al final. Se tiene que saltar un poco después de las tres espinas o se activará una trampa que hará que un dibujo del Yatagarasu aparezca en la pantalla y mate al jugador. Sigue una parte con el UFO a velocidad media que implica bastante precisión y después otro segmento con la rueda igualmente difícil. De nuevo sigue otra de las partes más difíciles del nivel: una secuencia de la rueda extremadamente complicada llamada "Floating Ball", que implica demasiada precisión, continuamente sigue una muy difícil secuencia con la mini-rueda para dar paso a un mini-UFO que necesita de muchísima sincronización, el cual llega a una secuencia con el mini-cubo un poco más sencilla. Ahora viene una secuencia en velocidad media similar a la del inicio del nivel en la cual hay que esquivar columnas con espinas, luego una parte con el UFO con portales de gravedad que implica muchísima precisión. Después sigue una parte con la mini-nave que un momento después se convierte en doble e implica Straight Fly completamente. Al superarla, viene una secuencia extremadamente difícil con el wave en velocidad -1 que requiere de muchísima precisión y luego una mini-bola un poco menos complicada que implica sincronización, después pasa a una secuencia con la nave en tamaño normal donde nuevamente hay que hacer Straight Fly, para dar paso a la que probablemente es la secuencia más difícil de todo el nivel: una nave en velocidad media que implica un Straight Fly ridículamente difícil, seguido por una secuencia con el wave de manejo casi imposible y luego una parte con la bola muy confusa y extremadamente complicada que implica demasiada precisión y posteriormente una mini-nave que hay que pasar por un lugar muy estrecho haciendo Straight Fly. Después de esta parte vendrá una mini-nave con maniobras extremadamente complicadas a velocidad triple y cambios de gravedad para dar paso a una muy difícil secuencia con la rueda con espinas invisibles, luego sigue un UFO muy difícil que esquiva sierras voladoras. Después de esto, llegará un cubo que implica mucha precisión y que salta sobre espinas y orbes para finalmente dar paso a la última secuencia, la cual es una nave automática siendo llevada por el Yatagarasu con la frase de RobTop: "It is not enough for me to succeed, others must fail" ("No es suficiente para mí tener éxito, otros deben fallar") y el nivel termina apareciendo el dibujo del cuervo de tres patas con el texto "The End" ("El Final"). Monedas El nivel no posee monedas a pesar de haberse construido en la actualización 2.0. Curiosidades *Este nivel se basa en un solo color. Es decir, es monocromático, de color rojo. * El nivel hace referencia a una antigua ave mitológica de Japón la cual era un cuervo de tres patas conocido como "[https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yatagarasu Yatagarasu]". * Es el MegaCollab con más participantes hasta ahora, teniendo 22 en total. * Es, hasta ahora, el nivel que más verificadores ha tenido, siendo en total 3. * El nivel originalmente iba a ser verificado por Riot, pero tras diagnosticarle artritis en la mano, él tuvo que pedirle a Surv que verificara el nivel. Lamentablemente meses más tarde, el jugador afirmó estar cansado de la comunidad de Geometry Dash y que ya en su canal de YouTube, el contenido más valorado era los Extreme Demons y 'Yatagarasu' mientras que sus otros vídeos ganaban muy pocas visitas. Desanimado, el jugador decidió abandonar Yatagarasu y desafortunadamente, también el juego, aunque luego dijo haber regresado pero que no jugaría "niveles súper difíciles". * A mediados de julio de 2016, cuando Surv estaba en los primeros intentos para verificar el nivel en un directo, causó un escándalo tremendo debido a que cuando no podía más de los nervios por perder muchas veces seguidas en la parte de [[Jeyzor|'Jeyzor']], accidentalmente borró casi la mitad de la susodicha parte, por lo que decidió que Jeyzor lo arreglaría. Esto fue solucionado luego, pero como era de esperarse, hubieron comentarios negativos en el directo y un vídeo filtrado en el momento. ** Algo similar le sucedió a Surv con este nivel con respecto a Krazyman50 con Low Death. Ambos argumentaron que fueron demasiado presionados por la comunidad al verificar estos niveles, tanto Surv con Yatagarasu como Krazyman50 con Low Death. *** Se dice que este nivel eliminado, Low Death, era igual o más difícil que Yatagarasu. * Este nivel en su versión original era tan difícil, que el récord de Riot fue de 13%. Luego de cederle el nivel a Surv, este tuvo que nerfearlo un poco porque sino sería "imposible de completarlo" según sus propias palabras. Luego, al Surv cederle el nivel a [[TrusTa|'TrusTa']], curiosamente este lo nerfeó aún más ya que también argumentó que si no sería "imposible de completar". Todo el nivel fue nerfeado en mínima cantidad por TrusTa, sobre todo la parte de csx42, que originalmente era considerada prácticamente imposible. ** Esta parte era tan difícil, que incluso su mismo creador (mencionado anteriormente) tuvo que disculparse diciendo que la había hecho exageradamente difícil para el nivel y que no le sorprendía que haya terminado siendo nerfeada. * Muchas partes del nivel cambiaron su jugabilidad y estructura debido a que los creadores le pidieron a Surv dejarles modificar su parte. * A pesar de que Surv no construyó ninguna parte del nivel, él modificó un poco la estructura de la parte de Riot. * Findexi quería re-hacer su parte en el nivel, pero fue rechazado por Viprin puesto que "el nivel de ahora es el producto final". * El dibujo del Yatagarasu fue diseñado por AncientAnubis junto con la calavera y serpiente que se muestra en su parte. * La parte de [[FunnyGame|'FunnyGame']] hace referencia a las bolas de fuego de la actualización 2.1. ** Lo mismo sucede con la parte de [[AbstractDark|'AbstractDark']], la cual hace referencia a los "murciélagos" de dicha actualización. ** Curiosamente, un grupo de sierras no está en su lugar de rotación. * Una de las partes del nivel se tuvo que escoger en un Creator Contest la cual terminó siendo la de AbstractDark. Esto posiblemente se deba a que a ningún usuario le haya agradado las partes de Cyclic y [[Manix648|'Manix648']] o porque eran consideradas muy difíciles para el nivel. * El máximo récord de Surv fue de 33% en un mes, mientras que TrusTa llegó a 38% en dos días con casi 21.000 intentos, aunque lo hizo con el nivel un poco más nerfeado. ** Actualmente, el récord de TrusTa es de 95%. Esto lo realizó en un streaming de Twitch. * Varios de los progresos que ha hecho en el nivel, los ha realizado con iconos de otros jugadores : * el 95% lo hizo con iconos de SrGuillester. ** el 61% lo hizo con los iconos de Michigun. Galería '''. Véase que las sierras no están en su lugar de rotación.]] Vídeos Categoría:Niveles de Usuarios